


Three Can Play At That Game

by illfoandillfie



Series: Roger x Reader x Linda [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (everyone gets some oral!!!), (hand and belt), (to the point where people see but not full sex), Choking, Degradation, Dom!Roger, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Facial, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Humiliation, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Public Play, Restraints, Smoking, Spanking, clit clamps, dom!OC, drug mention, face fucking, i think thats everything lmao, sub!Reader, very very very brief mention of possible blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: follow up to The Beast With Two BacksYou’re taught how to behave





	Three Can Play At That Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ya’ll, idk what to say. This is the longest, filthiest thing I’ve ever written. At one point towards the end I burst out laughing at the sheer fucking ridiculousness of the turn my life took to get me to this point, writing over 7k words of threesome smut. Literally what the fuck. I would also like to say that google is painfully unhelpful when you’re trying to get info on lesbian sex positions that aren’t oral so hats off to my wlw followers who’ve had to work that shit out on their own. Anyway, I hope ya’ll enjoy this, I’m gonna go scream for three hours!

The afterparty was just as wild as Roger had promised it would be. Room after room packed full of people. Between the band and their crew and the various girls trying their best to draw their eyes, there was barely enough room to move. You pushed your way through the crowd, stopping occasionally to say hi to familiar faces, dodging around people dancing together and indulging in their drug of choice, some of whom offered you a hit. Finally, you spotted the man you were looking for, sitting with a drink in hand as he chatted with a couple of people you didn’t recognise.   
“Rog!” you waved to get his attention as you crossed the last of the distance between you. His hand darted out to grab your wrist and pull you down onto his lap as his friends took their leave.   
“Glad you could make it, Y/N. Took you long enough.”   
You poked your tongue out at his teasing, only to have him return the gesture.   
“You were incredible tonight.” You could tell he was still amped up from the performance, as well as whatever he’d taken before you got there, his fingers busy tapping out a beat against your thigh.    
“You trying to tell me I’m not always incredible?”   
“Shut up, you know what I mean,”    
“You’re right though. Was fucking electric up there, couldn’t’ve played off beat if I’d tried.” He grinned up at you but his fingers kept moving franticly over your skin. You covered his hand with your own, forcing him to stop. He blinked like he hadn’t realised what he was doing.   
“Gonna tap a hole through my leg if you keep that up,” you laughed, “you okay?”   
“Yeah, just full of energy,” He started tapping his foot rapidly, making his leg bounce, and you with it.   
“Think I could help with that,” you said softly, laying your palms on his chest as you leaned into his ear.   
The bouncing slowed and he grasped your thigh tighter, “And what did you have in mind exactly?”   
“Well, that’s for me to know,” You trailed your hand up his neck and wound your fingers through his hair, “And you to find out,” a sharp tug on his hair had you smiling at the way he gasped. “I do like the idea of making you beg though.”   
“If anyones gonna be begging tonight, it’s you,” he growled against your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. His hands wrapped around both your wrists, bringing them back down towards his chest as he pulled your ear lobe between his teeth. You swung one leg over his lap so you were straddling him, skirt riding up slightly in the process.    
“Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?”   
“You’re my pretty little slut. If I want you to beg, you’ll beg.”   
Your stomach clenched and your breath caught in your throat and you inwardly cursed him for being able to affect you so easily.   
“You going to start behaving then?”   
“You’re the one who needs to start behaving,” you said trying to wiggle your hands free.   
“That wasn’t a suggestion, love,” his grip on your wrists tightened. “But if you really aren’t going to do what you’re told, I’ll find someone else who will.” He shifted so he was holding your wrists in one hand and used the other to grab your face, finger tips digging into your cheeks making your lips puff out as he forced you to look where he wanted, “that girl in the striped top has been giving me eyes all fucking night. She wants very badly to impress me and if I told her to drop to her knees right this second, she would. Same could be said about the one over there in the purple hot pants. And look, isn’t that you’re little plaything, Linda.”    
“Girlfriend,” you tried to say despite his grip, as you watched Linda weave her way through the crowd towards you, the bright pink bandana in her hair recognisable from a mile away.    
“Same diff. Don’t think I’d have any trouble convincing her to ditch you for the night.”   
All you could do was whimper as he turned your head back towards him, locking eyes with you.   
“So you’re going to behave.” Not a question this time.   
“Yes, Sir,”    
He let go of you, almost as forcefully as he’d held you, and brought his hands down to rest lightly on your thighs, watching to see what you’d do. You were tempted to rub the spots on your cheeks where his fingers had been but you resisted. His gaze held firm, even after you let your eyes drop downwards, making your skin tingle with the weight of it on you. He took a moment, sizing you up, before he next spoke.   
“Strip.”   
Your eyes grew wide as saucers as you quickly looked back up to his face, “S-strip Sir?”   
“Don’t pretend that doesn’t turn you on.” His fingers resumed their tapping as if you hadn’t interrupted the beat earlier. “We’ve been fucking long enough now that I’m well aware you like the danger of being caught with you pants around your knees, so to speak. You’ve had no problem letting me finger you in restaurants, or backstage after shows, surrounded by roadies. Never cum harder than when I pushed you up against that big window at Freddie’s place, when you knew that if the boys turned around, they’d see you, tits hanging out, begging me to fuck you harder. So stripping here shouldn’t be a problem.”   
As much as you didn’t want to admit it, he was right. The memory of the cool glass under your palms and Roger’s grip on your waist had you rocking your hips, not helped by the rapid tapping creeping steadily higher up your thigh. If you closed your eyes you could still see Brian moving to turn back towards the house. Could hear that voice in your head willing him to see you as your orgasm shuddered through you. The quiet disappointment when Freddie reached out and pointed in the opposite direction catching his attention once more.   
Roger clicked his fingers near your ear to bring you back to the present.    
“Haven’t got all night, love.”   
You grabbed the hem of your shirt and yanked it up.   
“That’s what I thought.”

“Hey Rog,”   
“Lindy, good to see you!” Roger’s voice was muffled by the shirt as you tugged it over your head.   
“What’s got into her?” Linda asked indicating your now bare chest that had drawn both her and Roger’s attention. Roger absentmindedly played with one of your nipples as he replied, his steady voice the complete antithesis of how you felt.   
“She’s trying to prove she’s a good slut who can follow directions.”   
Linda hummed and took a swig of the beer clutched in her hand. She reached out and twisted the nipple Roger hadn’t claimed, pulling a squeak from the back of your throat, “Can I help?”   
“You want to?”   
“You seem surprised.” She was still pinching your nipple making you arch your back.   
Roger shrugged, “After last time I just assumed you’d prefer to be in her position.”   
“Last time I was nervous and stepping way out of my comfort zone. I’m not always quite so meek.”   
“Yeah, I think I’m starting to see that.” He laughed as Linda finally released your nipple, and you let out the breath you’d been holding.  

The looks Roger and Linda gave you made you feel like a helpless mouse caught between two hungry cats who liked to play with their food. Your cheeks were burning under their gazes, the knowledge that so many people could see you squirming, topless, on Roger’s lap hitting you harder now that Linda was involved. You were certain there’d be stories spread through London, and further, about this moment. Exaggerations would be made about the state of your undress, assumptions made about what exactly was going on – surely more than just straddling his lap. You shivered at the thought and stifled a whine that would only have added fuel to the rumour mill’s fire. Linda placed her fingers under your chin, tilting your head up as she leaned closer, her breath tickling your slightly parted lips. You tried to close the gap but she wrapped her hand around your throat before you could.   
“Not yet, sweetie.”   
You pouted, throwing her your best puppy dog eyes but she just squeezed your throat tighter as Roger slipped his hands round to grab your arse.   
“What say we get our brat somewhere a little more private?” Linda held onto your throat as she pushed you off Roger’s lap. She gave you a quick peck on the lips before she released you.   
“Be a good girl and wait for us in the car, love,” Roger said into your ear, “driver should be there, he’ll let you in.”   
“Can I have my shirt back, Sir?”   
“You’re lucky I’m letting you keep the skirt. We’ll be down soon,” he leaned forward to swat your bum and push you off into the crowd.   
“And don’t try to cover yourself,” Linda’s voice followed you as you headed for the door.

It was easy to keep yourself from covering your chest as you weaved through the crowd, passing other half-dressed people as they shared drinks and smokes. Once you got outside though it became much harder. For one thing, you no longer had the warmth of bodies in a confined space, left only with the cold night air biting at your skin. For another, you could no longer feel Roger’s or Linda’s gazes following you. It was much harder to stay obedient when you were on your own. You wrapped your arms around your chest as you walked towards the car, rubbing some warmth back into your arms, keenly aware of the driver looking you over. He let you into the back seat with a grin as you allowed your arms to fall back down to your sides now that you were in the relative warmth of the car. The wait for Roger and Linda was excruciating. You fidgeted with the hem of your skirt, tempted to just quickly rub one out while you waited. Knowing the driver was watching only made the temptation worse since you were sure he’d tattle and it’d result in you being punished. The idea of being bratty enough to earn a spanking had you biting your lip but the decision was made for you as the door opened once more and Linda climbed in next to you. You could see Roger through the windscreen, leaning against the hood of the car as he chatted cheerfully with the driver. Your attention was diverted as Linda’s fingers trailed up your side.    
“I like seeing you like this,” she said as she palmed your breasts.   
“Like what?”   
“Obedient. Submissive.” She let one hand fall to your lap, pushing your skirt up your thigh so she could tease you over your underwear as she leaned in to kiss you.   
“I could say the same of you” You tried to keep your voice steady but it came out slightly more breathless than you would have liked.   
“Rog reckons you’re gonna be a real brat.”   
“Does he now?”   
“We’re going to have so much fun breaking you.” She slipped off the seat to kneel between your feet, hooking her fingers into your underwear and dragging them slowly down your legs. “God you’re so wet. This cos you had your tits out for everyone?”   
You whined as she ran a single finger along your cunt up to your clit.   
“Oh that is a lovely sound,” Roger said as he climbed into the car, bringing a faint whiff of smoke with him. A second later you heard the front door close and the car start. You began rolling slowly out of the carpark.     
“She’s soaked Rog, you were right.”   
“Told you she likes when people know what a slut she is.”   
You whined again as Linda continued to tease you, trailing her fingers up and down your slick folds. Roger leaned past you to wind down your window.   
“On your knees. Hold on to the door.”   
You got into position, shivering slightly as you were once again exposed to the cold night air.   
“I’ve just found out something very interesting about our slut. Apparently, she decided it was okay to disobey us. Covered up her tits on her way down to the car.”   
“Well that is naughty.” Linda said from her position on the floor, tracing her wet fingers up and down the inside of your thigh, already making you feel slightly breathless, “you gonna defend yourself?”   
“It was cold,” you yelped as Linda pinched you.   
“Aww, it was cold was it?” Roger said in a mocking baby voice. He then spoke to Linda, “Finger her, but don’t let her cum just yet. She needs to be reminded who’s in charge.”   
Linda laughed as she pushed two fingers into you, making you whine out the open window. You felt Roger’s hand tangle into the ends of your hair and he tugged on it as he spoke, pulling you inside so you could hear him clearly.   
“You’ve got a long ride ahead of you. Don’t even think about moving your hands off that door until I say you can.”   
“Yes, Sir,”   
“You’re our pretty little toy tonight.” his fingers began their tapping again, trailing over your backside, “We tell you to drop to your knees, you’ll drop to your knees. We tell you to be silent, you’ll be fucking silent. Clear?”   
“Yes, Sir,”   
He hummed, “I hope so.” He released your hair, and you dropped your head forward, the movement of the car making the wind sting your cheeks.    
At that moment the car came to a halt at a red light. Linda was relentless as she fingered you, pulling a constant stream of gasps and curses from your lips.   
“Please let me cum, I wanna cum, I wanna cum, please, so bad.” Your voice was loud enough for a couple passing on the street to notice you, stopping in their tracks to watch your bare breasts bounce as you tried to force Linda deeper.    
“Told you that you’d be the one begging,” you heard Roger say as grabbed your hips to stop you. The light changed and the car took off again, the night snatching the moans and frustrated cries from your mouth as you sped off. Your hair whipped around your face, the entire top half of your body was covered in goose bumps and your fingers, resolutely clutching the open window, felt numb with cold. Roger’s hands shifted from you and you felt him moving around. Moments later something was placed against your lower back and you felt Roger writing on what you realised what a crumpled piece of paper. You could hear Roger and Linda talking, their conversation interrupted as Roger wrote or crossed out something, but couldn’t make out what they were saying over the roar of the wind and your heartbeat pounding in your ears. It was humiliating, knowing passers-by could hear you whining and catch glimpses of you as you drove by, knowing you were dripping down Linda’s hand, while they were more concerned with using you as a table.

You jumped slightly when Roger pulled you back into the car. Linda’s fingers left you as she moved to wind the window back up and you felt like you could breathe freely again. You shivered slightly as Roger pulled you against him, rubbing your arms to warm them up. Linda got off the floor and pushed your legs open.   
“Can’t have you clenching your thighs together, now can we?” she asked as she leaned over you. You whined as she traced a finger round your nipple before replacing it with her tongue.    
“Oh! She’s all cold,” Linda laughed, “gonna have to warm her up a bit.” She switched to your other nipple, sucking it into her mouth. The contrast between the cold of the night and the warmth of her touch almost stung as she kneaded your breasts, pinching and rolling your nipples between her fingers, her breath tickling you as she left a wet trail across your chest. Roger pulled your head to the side, exposing your neck, and began nipping and sucking at your pulse point. It was only another two minutes or so before the car pulled up outside the hotel, but by the time the engine had been turned off you were begging to cum again in between breathless pants.    
“Time to let the real fun start,” Roger growled against your ear before he got out of the car, offering you his hand as you tried to stand on shaky legs. Linda wrapped her arm around your waist and you both followed Roger towards the counter. The brush of Linda’s hair on your neck and her shirt tickling your side reminded you of just how undressed you were, and your cheeks grew hot as you realised the very few people in the lobby were staring at you. You watched Roger lean against the counter as he talked to the woman stationed there. Her eyes flicked back to you every few moments but otherwise she maintained her professionalism. He handed over the crumpled paper he’d been writing on and you saw her smile and say “we’ll do our best to get these for you”.    
“What was that about?” You asked when Roger returned, leading you towards the elevator.   
“Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Yet, anyway.”

The elevator ride was excruciatingly slow. Roger grabbed your wrists and pulled them behind your back as soon as the doors were shut. Linda slipped her hand under your skirt as you watched the floor numbers tick by, praying that no one else was going to get in. Two floors away from where Roger’s room was, you jerked to a stop and the doors slid open. Linda pulled her fingers from you just as a young couple, dressed to the nines, stuck their heads into the open door.   
“Are you going up or down?”   
“Up,” Roger replied with a smile, his grasp on your wrists tightening. The couple withdrew again, unabashedly staring at you.   
“Oh my god,” you half moaned softly, closing your eyes as you tilted your head back against Roger’s shoulder.   
“Must have hit the wrong button,” Roger said, throwing Linda a wink.

Thankfully you didn’t meet anyone else on your way to Roger’s room. He unlocked the door and pushed you inside, making you stumble slightly.   
“Skirt and shoes off.”   
You hastened to obey, leaving you completely naked next to the still fully dressed other two. Once you’d kicked your shoes to the side Roger strode forward, grabbing you by the throat.   
“Such an eager little whore we’ve got,” he said to Linda, who was hurredly removing her own clothes, his grip on your throat tightening. “Knew she liked being seen but didn’t realise it’d make her drip so much.”   
You opened your mouth try to argue but he just squeezed tighter.    
“What’s that, whore? Couldn’t hear you,”    
Your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your chest got tight, as Roger walked you backwards through the short hallway. He finally released your throat, leaving you gasping for air, as you were flung onto the bed. Before you had the chance to recover Linda, now in just her underwear, straddled your lap, pushing your arms over your head as she brought her lips to yours. You whined into her kiss as Roger secured your arms to the bed head with a couple of ties he’d got from his suitcase.   
“Hey! No fair,” you whined as Linda pulled away from you.    
“Fair is whatever we say it is, now be quiet,” Linda said as she reached up to grab Roger’s shirt and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. You struggled against your restraints, unable to pull your eyes from where their lips met, catching flashes of their tongues delving deeper into each other’s mouths. Roger’s hands slid around Linda as he deftly undid her bra, letting it drop to the ground, all without breaking the kiss. You jerked your hips up as you pulled at the ties, and Linda broke the kiss giggling.   
“She’s so cute when she struggles, isn’t she Rog?”   
“You can talk,” you spat out quickly, “Should have seen her the other night. Face down, arse up, trying so hard to rock against the fingers I had buried in her cunt while she begged me to go faster. She was a mess by the time I gave in and fucked her.”   
“That’s an awfully bold thing to say, coming from someone who can’t move. You’re at our mercy tonight and if I were you, I’d keep my fucking mouth shut.”   
“Thought you liked my mouth?”   
Your cheek stung from the slap Roger laid on you as he growled out, “Gag her. The dumb bitch seems to have forgotten what I told her in the car.”   
Linda tugged the bandana from her hair and slipped it between your teeth, tying it off behind your head.    
“Knew she was gonna be a right fucking brat. Gonna have to teach her how to behave.”   
“How? Spanking?” Linda’s eyes lit up and you decided she sounded far too excited by the prospect for your liking, though it was what you’d been hoping for earlier.    
“I had something else in mind. Actually, I have two ideas and I’m not sure which one would be more fun so,” he dug through his pocket until he found a coin. He held up the 50p so you could see it, “we’re gonna flip a coin. Heads, the bitch isn’t allowed to cum until we give her permission. Tails, the opposite.”   
You whimpered around the gag as Roger flipped the coin high into the air, catching it and slamming it against his other hand. He paused for a moment, watching you squirm, before he slowly revealed the coin.   
“Tails it is.”   
“Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Linda moved off of you, letting Roger pull one of your knees towards him, spreading your legs wide. She settled between them and bent down, blowing a stream of cool air over your dripping wet cunt before she leaned in, laying her tongue flat against you and licked a line all the way up your slit. You moaned, bucking your hips up to meet her as she reached your clit, vaguely aware of Roger pulling his shirt off beside you. In the back of your mind you knew you should try and hold off your orgasm, knew that it wouldn’t be long before you were too sensitive, but she felt so fucking good as she sucked your clit between her lips. The edging from earlier had left you desperate and it was all you could focus on, the orgasm building in the pit of your stomach, getting stronger with each swirl of her tongue. Roger’s hand sliding up and down your thigh only heightened your need and you screamed into the bandana as you were finally allowed to cum, the orgasm drawn out by Linda continuing to suck on your clit. When your cries quietened into small whimpers, she released your clit moving back down to lap up the evidence of your first orgasm of the night. Tingles spread through your body starting where her tongue met your core as she continued licking over your folds. Roger tapped his fingers up your body until he was stood over your head. He pushed a strand of your hair behind your ear, watching the way your head rolled back as you were pushed closer to the edge again.    
“Thats right, gonna keep cumming for us aren’t you?”   
You whined as Linda began pumping her fingers into you again, never giving you a moment to pause as she found that spot inside you that made you see stars.    
Roger ran a single finger up and down your neck as he spoke, his voice rough and impossible to ignore, “Not gonna let you stop until we’re finished with you. You’ve been such a fucking brat tonight. Talking back to us like you did. This is what you deserve. Reward for being a disobedient bitch.”   
Your legs shook as another wave, smaller than the first rolled through you. The bandana in your mouth was wet and you could feel excess saliva dripping over your lips and running down your cheeks and chin as you rolled your head to the side, wanting to escape Linda before she could toy with you any longer. Your hips jolted as her attention focused on your sensitive clit and you tried to squirm away, clamping your legs shut, but without your hands there was nothing you could do to block her.   
“You think your poor little pussy is sensitive now, you’re gonna be in for a rough night.” Roger grasped your hair and pulled your head up slightly so you could watch Linda burying her face between your legs.   
“She’s doing a wonderful job isn’t she?” He forced you to nod up and down, agreeing with him, and you felt tears shake loose and fall down your cheeks, “Are you ready to behave?”   
You did you best to say ‘yes’ but it was muddled by the gag and the way your voice shook as Linda continued to tear you apart. Roger untied the knot at the back of your head and pulled the bandana away from your mouth, soaked with your spit. Your cries were louder now that you weren’t gagged, but that only seemed to encourage your tormentors.    
“Ple-e-ease, no mmmm-oore,” you managed to choke out.   
“Hearing you beg makes me so fucking hard.” As if you needed proof, he pushed his pants down, setting his cock free, “Now, tell me, what are you going to do next?”   
“Wh-at ever S-sir and Ma’a-am want,”   
“Good, you’re learning.” He gently rubbed his thumb over your cheek, stroking himself with his other hand, “Think it’s time to put that pretty mouth of yours to use though, since I like it so much.” He echoed your words from earlier as he kicked his pants off entirely and kneeled on the bed next to you, pushing himself between your lips.  

Your bound hands and the angle of your head made it difficult to move freely up and down his shaft. Roger solved this problem by holding your head up while he fucked your mouth, working himself deeper and making you gag. Linda was still between your legs, alternating between sucking on your clit and flicking it with her tongue as she roughly fingered you, drawing more noises from you that only encouraged Roger to use your mouth harder. You couldn’t decide who to focus on, one moment only interested in the shockwaves Linda sent through you, the next distracted by Roger telling you what a perfect whore you were. You tugged on your restraints as every muscle in your body tensed against the onslaught of pleasure and you were pushed into another orgasm. Roger slammed into you again, pushing as deep into your throat as he could and holding you there.   
“Fuck, feels so good to have you choking on my cock. Gonna make me cum soon. You love being a good girl and swallowing Sir’s cum don’t you?”   
You moaned your assent but Roger only laughed as he pulled out of you, letting your head drop back to the bed, heaving for air.    
“Such a greedy little cum slut, but I don’t think you’ve behaved well enough to earn that yet.” He started stroking himself again and you only had a moment to screw your eyes shut before he was finishing over your face with a groan. Linda noticed what was happening and sat up to watch, finally giving your cunt a break from the endless attention. You held as still as possible as you felt hot spurts of cum hit your cheeks and chin and lips. The next thing you felt was Linda crawling up your body and licking along your cheek. You opened one eye cautiously and saw Roger sitting back watching Linda cleaning up the mess.    
“Our little slut learnt her lesson?” she questioned, trailing her finger over your chin and bringing the cum she collected to her lips.   
“Yes Ma’am,” you said, voice shaking slightly.   
“She’s getting there,” came Roger’s voice from further down the bed, “but she still has trouble knowing when to keep quiet apparently.”   
Linda giggled as she leaned down to lick the last traces of Roger’s cum from your lip, pushing it into your mouth with her tongue. You sighed into the kiss, relaxing more than you had since you sat down on Roger’s lap hours earlier.  

The shrill shriek of the phone rang through the room, the unexpected loudness making Linda jump as she pulled away from the kiss. You hissed as you felt a sting and tasted blood and you realised Linda had bitten your lip in her shock.    
“Sorry, sweetie,” Linda said quietly as Roger moved to answer the phone.   
“‘s alright,” you ran your tongue over your split lip, noticing the way Linda was staring. Definitely something to bring up at home.    
“That was the front desk,” Roger said as he put the phone down, “they weren’t able to get everything we asked for, but someone’s gonna bring up what they did find.”   
Your stomach tightened as you remembered the crumpled paper from earlier. It had been completely pushed from your mind in the wake of everything else but you were sure whatever was written on it was going to be used against you. Linda clapped her hands excitedly which only confirmed your suspicions.   
“What do you mean ‘everything’? What are they bringing up?” You asked, failing to keep your voice calm as you jerked at your restraints.   
“You’ll find out soon enough,” Linda cooed, tapping your nose, “think I better give you something else to focus on though.” She rolled off you, pulling off her underpants as she moved up the bed. Turning so the headboard was behind her, she placed a leg on either side of your head and lowered herself onto your mouth. She was dripping, having spent so long torturing you without getting off herself. You flicked your tongue back and forth over her pussy, as she rocked her hips, already panting as her orgasm approached.    
“Fuck, Y/N,” she moaned softly as you circled her clit, “such a good slut, gonna make me, oh! Make me, god fuck,” she rutted against your tongue until her legs shook and her juices dripped into your waiting mouth. You slowly licked along her cunt, collecting every last drop, relishing the tangy, salty taste. Her hands dropped to your breasts, squeezing them as she continued to rock her hips above you. She left one hand there as the other trailed down your body, coming to a halt when she reached your clit. She pressed her thumb to it, rubbing small fast circles that had you whining against her pussy. The short reprieve you’d been allowed meant you weren’t quite as painfully sensitive as you had been though it was still enough to make you try to squirm away from her touch.

You felt a hand wrap around your ankle as it kicked out in your effort to escape. The bed dipped slightly as Roger settled himself at the end, rubbing your legs as Linda’s fingers left you, and it was only then you realised he’d left the room.    
“I’ve left the stuff on the table over there.” He said to Linda as he pushed your legs wide, sliding his cock through your wet folds.    
“How m-much of it did we get?” a small stutter the only indication she was still using your mouth.   
“Most of it, actually.” Roger buried himself completely in your cunt.    
A moan was pushed from your throat as Roger began pounding into you but it went unnoticed as they continued their conversation. You thrust your tongue into Linda, but other than a small pause as she gasped it didn’t interrupt them. You moaned again, louder this time, but they kept ignoring you, treating you like nothing but a set of holes for them to use, a way for them to get off. You were torn, half stupidly aroused by the idea of existing for their use alone, half desperate for some kind of recognition. You found yourself hoping for one of them to touch your clit again, no matter how painful it was, doing everything in your limited power to get their attention. Judging by the way Linda’s speech fell away to be replaced by a series of higher and higher ‘oh’s, she was getting close, and that made you double down on your efforts, switching between tonguing her roughly and sucking on her clit. Before you could be rewarded with her orgasm though, she removed herself from your face.   
“Want to cum on your cock Rog” she whined as she crawled towards him. He withdrew from your cunt as he pulled her into position over you. Her face was above yours, just out of reach of your hungry lips. She mewled, closing her eyes, as Roger thrust into her a few times. Your hips jerked upwards, rutting against thin air in your desperation to have him inside you again. Roger obliged, pushing into you with a grunt, before switching back to her. You watched Linda’s mouth fall open, wishing she’d drop her lips to meet yours, or let you lavish her neck with kisses and love bites, but knowing you were lucky to be receiving the attention you were and that if you pushed it you ran the risk of losing it entirely.   
“So close,” she whined over and over, pushing back against Roger as he rammed into her again. Roger leaned forward and muttered something in her ear, before he withdrew from her and entered you again. Linda’s eyes shot open and she reached up to free one of your hands. Holding it tightly, she brought it up to her lips, sucking two of your fingers into her mouth for a moment before bring it down to press against her clit. She held you there as Roger thrust into her again, pushing her harder against your fingers as you rubbed her clit steadily. You could tell she was right there as both you and Roger worked to pull her over the edge, moaning at you not to stop until she was trembling and collapsing on to you.   
“Oh, fuck,” Roger gasped as she clenched around him, making him hit his release. He pulled out of her as he came, and you felt his warm seed dripping onto you from where it was leaking out of Linda. You were still rubbing Linda as she rode out her orgasm, your chest bursting with pride at being such a useful object, able to please the other two enough to make them cum.

Linda rolled off you, panting, and Roger moved to untie your still bound hand.   
“How’re you doing?” he asked softly, his thumb rubbing soothingly over your wrist.   
“Good, Rog,” you breathed out.   
“Not tempted to safe word?”   
“Hasn’t even crossed my mind.”   
“That’s my girl,” he said pressing his lips to your temple. You had a moment to breathe deeply before all trace of soft, caring Roger were gone, replaced once again by your Sir who demanded control. He grabbed you by the throat again to haul you to your knees, readjusting his grip as you pressed your back against his chest.   
“You ready to find out what was on that paper?”   
“Yes, Sir,” your voice was small as the anticipation and nerves made you tremble slightly, your stomach full of butterflies. Linda moved away to collect the brown bag that had been delivered and came back to kneel in front of you.    
“I am so excited to try these on you.”   
You whimpered as you realised she had pulled out a set of nipple clamps.    
“You want me to put them on?”    
You nodded, breath shaky and body tingling at the very notion.   
“Why don’t you ask me then, tell me you want it.” She held up a clamp so you could see it, the black rubber on the ends making a dull sound as she opened and shut them.   
“Please, Ma’am. Please put them on me.”   
Linda’s smile widened as she leaned forward and took your left nipple in her fingers, rolling it to a stiff peak. Roger was still holding you by the throat, through his grip had slackened, and he was leaving a trail of chaste kisses over the back of your neck and shoulders. You gasped as Linda let the clamp close around your nipple, the sensation diametrically opposed to the soft feel of Roger’s lips.   
“That okay?” she asked as she adjusted the tightness, “don’t want it to hurt, just squeeze,”   
“It’s good, doesn’t hurt,” you said as the pinch you’d first felt settled into a dull ache. Linda moved to your right nipple to attach the second clamp and you couldn’t help but arch your back eagerly, making Linda chuckle. The light metal chain that connected both clamps was cold as it knocked against your skin, and it was only once both clamps were attached that you noticed the second chain, trailing down past your stomach.   
“One more,” Linda said as she ran her fingers along your slit, collecting the fresh wave of wetness that had been elicited by the clamps and bringing it up to rub your clit, “And you thought you were sensitive before.” She leaned down, kissing your clit once before she put the clamp in place, looking up at you as she adjusted the screw.   
“How’s that feel,” Roger asked, letting go of your hair.   
You leaned your head back against his shoulder, needing to take a few steadying breaths before you could reply, “fucking amazing, Sir.” You rolled your hips, panting as the clamp held you so deliciously tight.   
“What about this?” He pulled on the chain that hung between your breasts, sending a jolt through you that made you squeal. His laugh tickled your ear as he turned back to Linda, “What should we show her next?”   
Linda met your eyes as she spoke, “Well unfortunately they weren’t able to get me the crop I requested, so we’ll have to stick with a more traditional spanking.” You let the two of them move you into position, on all fours over Roger’s lap. Roger rubbed your arse, sending excited shivers up your spine, before he slid his hand up over your back to hold you in place.  

Linda started out with a few shallow strikes, enough to make you hiss at the small sting they left, but not enough to actually hurt, the chain from the clamps jangling softly with each one. Suddenly she hit you much harder, catching you off guard and making your arms buckle slightly.   
“You can do what you like with her cunt Rog, just keep clear of her arse.”   
Roger slipped three fingers into you, holding them still as Linda hit you again. It was hard enough to make you jolt forward, changing the angle of Roger’s fingers and making the clamps jangle louder as you let a whine escape. Roger began fingering you in earnest with a series of short sharp thrusts that were pushed deeper every time Linda spanked you. Between the two of them and the incredible way the clamp on your clit was squeezing you, it wasn’t long before you were coming undone with a moan. Linda rubbed over the pink spots she’d created as you shivered through your orgasm, soothing the warm sting.    
“Good girl,” Roger cooed as he brought his fingers to a stop again, leaving them inside you, and rubbing your back with his other hand. Linda came round to your front, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear, “Remember what I looked like after the first time the three of us did this? I had all sorts of bruises and marks up and down my body. I couldn’t wear shorts for a whole week because you’d so thoroughly covered my thighs. And don’t even get me started on my tits. What I mean is, think it’s time I return the favour.”   
You whimpered as she walked away from your again, the seconds before the next strike dragging on as she moved around the room. Roger kept his hand on your back to stop you from turning to watch, pulling his fingers out of your cunt so he could play with the chain that fell from your tits. Your breath hitched as he pulled the chain upwards and then let it drop, swinging down to hit your skin again. The next thing you knew was a whoosh sound as Linda brought a belt down against your skin.   
“Fuck!” you cried out as you collapsed completely.   
“Get her back up for me,”   
Roger grabbed your hips with both hands, pulling your arse back into the air and then pushed his fingers back into your cunt. Your chest was still pressed against the bed when the belt hit you again, emphasising the pressure from the nipple clamps. She hit you again and again and again, Roger fingering you deep and hard, his other arm pulling you against him so you couldn’t wriggle away. Every swing of the leather seemed harder than the previous one until each blow had you screaming and crying into the sheets beneath you. All the while the clamp on your clit held strong, constantly stimulating you, bringing you closer to another orgasm.   
“Every time you hit her, she clenches round my fingers. Think our slut might be enjoying herself.”   
Linda paused, her touch gentle as she soothingly rubbed your arse, but still making you flinch.   
“Gonna give you three more, okay?”   
“Yes, Ma’am,” you choked out, voice muffled in the bedding.   
“And I want you to count them off, nice and loud. So get you’re head up now.”    
You pushed yourself back up on your hands shakily.    
“Here we go.”   
The belt whipped through the air, landing on your arse with a sharp thwack.   
“One!” you yelled, struggling to stay upright as she lay the belt gently against your lower back. Roger reached around and carefully removed one of the nipple clamps. Your breast throbbed as blood rushed back to your nipple but you didn’t have long to dwell on it before Linda was bringing the belt down on you again.   
“Two!”   
Roger removed the second clamp, faster this time, flooding your chest with a warm tingly sensation that was more painful than the actual clamp had been.   
“Last one,” Linda warned before she hit you again, pulling another cry from your throat.   
“Three-e-e!” You said through your tears. The moment you clenched around Roger’s fingers he removed the clamp from your clit. It felt similar to the way your nipples felt but heightened, throbbing and hot and almost too much. This time when you collapsed no one pulled you back up. You rolled onto your side as you tried to stop sobbing, not wanting anything to touch your nipples or your bum. Roger ran his hand up and down your thigh to calm you as Linda dropped the belt and kneeled at your head. She reached out to stroke your hair softly.   
“Oh, sweetie. That hurt didn’t it.”   
“Yes, Ma’am,” you said tearfully.   
“And removing those clamps made you all sore, didn’t they?”   
“Yes, Ma’am,”    
“Good. That was the point. Now what do you say?”   
“Thank you, Ma’am. Thank you, Sir.”   
“Good girl,” she pressed her lips to your temple, “Are you okay?”   
You took a couple of deep breaths to stem the flow of tears, “Yes.”   
“Do you want to use your safe word?”   
You considered for a moment but now that the immediate pain was subsiding you felt okay, “No, I wanna continue.”   
“You sure? You don’t have to.”   
“I’m sure. Kinda curious to see how my clit works after the clamp,”   
Linda chuckled as she leaned in to kiss you softly before she looked back at Roger, “you happy to keep going?”   
“If Y/N is okay, absolutely. Haven’t had a chance to fuck her properly yet.”

With that Roger lifted your legs off his lap so he could scoot out from under you. He took his cock in his hand stroking his a few times as he pulled one of your legs up into the air, letting you stay on your side so as not to further irritate your stinging body. You propped you head up on one arm to watch as he pushed into you, leaning your leg against his shoulder and neck as he set a harsh pace. Linda grabbed your free hand and pulled it between her legs.   
“Gonna be a good girl and make me cum aren’t you, otherwise there’ll be consequences.”   
You nodded, unable to form coherent words as Roger began rubbing your clit. The clamp had left you extra responsive to his touch, still tingling slightly from its removal and feeling every stroke more acutely. You tried to focus on Linda pulling your fingers into her core, encouraging you to finger fuck her but the way Roger was drawing circles round your clit with his thumb had your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you moaned out your release. He kept stimulating your clit as he pounded into you, drawing your orgasm out until your moans turned to painful whines and pleas for him to stop. The hyper-responsiveness in the wake of the clamp had fast become hyper-sensitivity to the point of pain.   
“Sir, please it’s too much,”   
“I’ll stop when your pretty little cunt is full of my cum. You clench around me so fucking tightly when I touch your clit, shouldn’t take long.”   
You let your arm fall back to the mattress, biting down on it to muffle your whimpers as Roger continued his relentless pace, grabbing onto your stinging bum for leverage. His thrusts became more erratic as he neared his peak, releasing into you with a string of grunted curses. As soon as he’d left your core Linda was pulling you up to your knees, your back against her chest. You watched as Roger found his discarded pants and reached into his pocket, pulling out his pack of smokes and a lighter. He lit the cigarette, taking a long drag on it, as Linda reached down to swipe up the cum that was leaking out of you. Once her fingers were coated, she brought them up to your mouth, making you suck them clean.   
“Taste good?”

You hummed, unable to speak around her fingers.   
“And was that fucking worth it?” She pulled her fingers free and lay a short sharp slap to your clit that would have had you doubled over in pain if she hadn’t been holding you up, “Told you to make me cum or there’d be consequences, so now you gotta face them.” She pushed you forwards, your hands hitting the mattress with a thud, as she turned to dig through the bag again.   
“Oh, you poor dumb slut,” Roger laughed, waving his cigarette through the air, “too fucked out to pay attention. I know what’s in that bag and you are fucking in for it.”   
You could hear Linda moving around behind you but you kept your eyes glued to Roger as you sat back on your knees, not wanting to make matters worse for yourself. He offered you his cigarette and you gladly took a long drag to try and stop the trembling in your hands.    
“After that spanking, I wasn’t going to pull this out. Decided you’d been through enough for the moment. But plans change.”   
At a signal from Linda, Roger placed the smoke back between his lips and grabbed your arms, pulling you down onto your back, your head at the edge of the bed. You raised your head as you felt Linda bend your legs and kneel between them, surprised to see her wearing a harness, a bright pink dildo protruding from the front.   
“Thought it was time I got my own one of these, and I’m glad I did since you seem to like cock so fucking much,” With that she slowly pushed into you, drawing almost all the way out before sinking in again deeper. She drew unintelligible whines from you with every thrust but it wasn’t until she was fully sheathed inside you that she let out her own soft moan.   
“But being fucked again isn’t really a punishment for you, is it?”   
You were silent, biting on your lip to stop from begging her to move.   
“I said, it’s not a punishment is it, slut?” She said as she slapped your thigh, jolting you enough to make you whimper.   
“No, Ma’am, it’s not,”   
“Good thing I’ve got this, then.” She reached down and picked up a small thin vibrator which she held against your clit. Even without turning it on, it made you jolt.   
“Please don’t Ma’am, I’m sorry. I’ll pay attention properly next time. I’ll lick your cunt again right now. Please, sit on my face or spank me again, please, anything but that.” You begged, breath coming faster.   
“Nice try, sweetie, but if you don’t listen to me why should I listen to you,” With that she turned the vibrator on and began thrusting into you properly, building her rhythm. Your clit felt like it was on fire, the force of the vibrations when you were already so sensitive making you howl. You tried to wiggle free, but Linda was having none of it, slapping your thigh whenever your squirming started up again. The worst part was that you could feel your orgasm building again, behind the pain, and part of you was terrified she’d stop before you could cum again. Roger was still standing over you, he moved away at one point to find an ashtray but, when he came back, he held down your arms to stop you from thrashing about so much. Linda removed the vibrator from you for a moment, letting you catch your breath, and you vaguely wondered what people in the rooms nearby must be making of your wails. But then it was back against you, pressing so hard you were almost going numb, and every other thought was shaken from your head. You whimpered the word ‘please’ over and over, knowing it wasn’t working but unable to form any other words.   
“Rog, be a doll and shut her up,” you heard Linda pant and the next thing you knew Roger’s cock was in your throat, fucking you at an equally bruising pace. You were trapped between them, hands fisted in the sheets as you drew closer and closer to your orgasm. Roger swore as you gagged around him, leaning over to pull on your nipples. Your body shuddered as your orgasm rippled through you, stronger than you thought it would be with how close to numb your clit felt. Linda removed the vibrator from you, pressing it instead against her own clit until she came, slowing her thrusts back down to a stop. Roger pushed himself into your throat completely and you half expected him to pull out and cum on your face again. Instead he released your nipples, coming undone with your muffled whine.  

You were still twitching slightly as Roger picked you up and moved you to the middle of the bed, breathe ragged after he’d used your throat so harshly. He pushed your hair back off your face and squeezed your hand, bringing it up to his lips as he praised you for taking so much.   
“Was I a good toy?” you asked quietly.   
“Better than good. Fucking brilliant.” He pulled you into a soft, firm kiss, wiping a tear from your cheek.    
“Thank you,” you smiled against his shoulder as he pulled you into his arms. Linda returned, having removed the harness, now carrying a warm washcloth. You gingerly cleaned yourself up, before falling back against the pillows, laughing softly as Linda peppered your jaw with kisses. Once you’d thrown the washcloth into the mess of clothes on the floor Linda turned your head, dropping her lips to yours. Both of them threw their arms over you, pulling another laugh from you as they squished you between them.   
“When I’m not feeling quite so sore and drained, you’re gonna have to tell me what else was on that list. Show me what else you got.”    
“Naturally,” Roger said against your neck, “Might have to go for a walk tomorrow and see if we can’t find the shop that concierge bird said she got all this from.”   
“Might have to play around with those clamps some more, see if you can get away with wearing them under your shirt. I’ve got a couple of ideas.”   
You shivered slightly at the prospect.   
“Let the poor girl get some rest before you go planning out how to torment her next,”   
“Don’t worry, Rog, I’ve got a couple ideas of my own.”


End file.
